When Time Is Right, We Will Be Together Again
by Katdoobe
Summary: When Tony is hurt during a mission he is visits an old friend. First Story.


"Gun shot victim. No exit"

The hospital doors opened with a bang. Doctors, nurses and paramedics rushed through them attending to their victim.

"Tony can you hear me? This is Dr. Hanges. A bullet collapsed your lung. I'm going…

"He's crashing"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony blinked against the white light that threatened to blind him. He slowly opened his eyes to see Kate Todd standing in front of him. They were standing together in a garden he swears he remembered from his dreams. There was a small white house in the background.

"Kate?"

"Hey there stranger. How you doing?"

Kate slowly walked towards him. She was wearing that green sweater he always liked. No sign of her gun shot wound on her head. She looked perfect. 'Almost like an angel" Tony thought.

"I've been shot"

"I can see that"

"It's going to leave a mark"

"Yeah, well chicks dig scars"

"Even you?"

"Even me"

Tony reached up and took her hand. It was soft and smooth. He looked into her eyes.

"I've missed you"

"I've missed you too"

They stood there for a moment just staring into each other's eyes. When finally Tony looked away.

"Is this your home?"

"Yeah it is"

"Are you happy?"

"I am"

Tony watched as another figure approached them. He was tall, about Tony's height dressed causally in jeans and a white polo shirt. He looked familiar but Tony couldn't place him immediately until Kate addressed him.

"Tim, I'd like you to meet my partner at NCIS, Tony DiNozzo"

Tim stuck out his hand. "I thought recognized you. Thanks for looking out for Katie while I was gone."

"I think she looked out more for me." The group laughed quietly at Tony's remake. "Plus I wasn't there for her when it mattered."

Kat turned to Tony, "You were there for me Tony. You were a wonderful partner. Sometimes God has other plans. Look why don't you come inside and join us for dinner?"

Tim nodded. "Yeah. I've got a nice cold beer that has your name on it"

Tony quickly agreed. "Kate cooking? I can't miss that opportunity"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim stood up to collect all their plates after dinner. Kate had really outdone herself with Tony's favorite Italian dish. When he questioned her about it, she just shook her head.

"A girl has to have her secrets"

They retreated back outside where they sat around a small fire Tim had constructed. Tony was the first to speak.

"I could really get used to this"

He leaned back in his chair and rested his head back. He had almost dozed off, listening to Kate and Tim talking when he felt a prick in his chest. Confused he looked around for the source of his discomfort. The pain gradually grew more and more until he had to say something.

"Do you guys have any pain killers around here? My chest hurts"

Kate and Tim looked back at Tony. Kate's eyes filled with tears as Tim stood up.

"Sure Tony, let me go get them real quick"

Tim patted Kate on the shoulder and whispered in her ear. Kate smiled softly and nodded. As Tim walked inside, she moved to sit with Tony. Tony immediately spotted the tears.

"Kate what's wrong"

Kate looked down at their intertwined hands.

"I've really missed you Tony and it was selfish of me to think you were here to stay"

"What do you mean? I love it here. I want to stay."

"But you can't Tony. It isn't time yet. You have to go back"

_Tony, can you hear me? I miss you._

"Go back where?"

"Home. To your home."

_Wake up DiNozzo. That's an order._

"But I feel like I am home."

"It isn't time yet Tony. You have so much to live for."

"But Kate.."

"No buts Tony. You have to go back and take care of the team. Who knows what Gibbs would do without you."

"They replaced you"

"I know"

_Come on young Tony. Come back to us_

"It's not the same"

"It might not be the same but you make it your own. That's our family back there and by remembering me, I'll always be there. As one of you"

Tony leaned over in pain and his eyes filled with his own tears.

"Can't you come with me?"

"Give my love to everyone"

"I will" Tony paused, grimacing against the pain. "It makes me feel better to know you are happy"

"I am"

"I'll let them know"

They sat together for another moment before Kate started to notice Tony fading away.

"I love you Tony. I'll watch over you until it's time. You take care of them for me"

"I love you Kate"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I love you Kate"

Gibbs rushed to Tony's side and looked at his monitor. It had been 15 hours and Tony hadn't woken up yet. Gibbs grabbed Tony's hand.

"Tony it's ok, just open your eyes if you can. "

Tony struggled against the white light but managed to crack open one eye just to make out a figure.

"Kate? You still there"

"No Tony, It's Gibbs"

Tony's vision cleared and he could see Gibbs standing next to him. Concern was written all over his face.

"I saw her. She looked beautiful"

Gibbs nodded, his eyes filling with unshed, grateful tears. "She always did"

"She misses us but she has Tim"

Tony closed his eyes for a moment as Gibbs pondered this. His eyes grew wide with recognition

"The Major?"

Tony looked back up at Gibbs.

"She is happy boss. We don't need to feel guilty anymore."

Gibbs shook his head. He couldn't think of anything else to say as he just pondered the information Tony had provided.

"So tired"

Gibbs patted Tony's hand.

"Just hold on a minute while I get a nurse, ok Tony?"

"Sure Boss"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate watched it all from the clouds. Tim walked up behind her and gave her a small hug.

"You'll be with them again someday"

"I know" Kate smiled softly and turned to Tim "Let's go find some ice cream"

They linked hands and walked off together.


End file.
